


Fimbulwinter

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [6]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Poetry, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Fimbulwinter

Fimbulwinter has already begun.  
You never noticed:  
Humans rarely notice godly things.  
(It began in my heart.)

Fimbulwinter has already begun  
It sweeps down from the North  
Like the broom of Ymir Himself  
(Don’t you feel its chill?)

Fimbulwinter has already begun  
Leeching away your heat, your fire  
Leaving only coldness and regret  
(Which began in my heart.)


End file.
